


The Bell

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to SolmoreRating:WARNING:Genre: Love/RomancePairings: Liz Hart/Elias Goldstein.Summary: There is a hidden item, can someone find it?





	1. Love and Hurt

Liz Hart was walking in the courtyard and Elias Goldstein saw her as he went over to her. She seemed very happy, Elias thought to himself, as he gave a light smile.

“Want to go out with me?” Elias Goldstein asked out to her, as he blushed a bit.

“Of course I do!” Liz Hart replied as she took his hand gently.

Elias Goldstein gently held onto her hand before leading her to the fountain in the courtyard, as he smiled once more. Liz Hart glanced over the fountain then towards him, liking this moment together. The breeze even felt nice, though oddly Luca Orlem watched them from behind a bush. 

“So... um...” Elias Goldstein said as he stuttered out his words to her.

“Looks so pretty and love it here.” Liz Hart replied towards him.

'Why can't I get him?' Luca Orlem asked himself, as he made sure to keep himself hidden from the couple.

“Yeah, that's why I thought of it.” Elias Goldstein said softly, as he glanced at the sky a moment.

“It's very nice out here today and if you want we can look at the stars together.” Liz Hart suggested.

“Sure.” Elias Goldstein replied, as he took her over to a bench so she could sit down.

Luca Orlem gave a light sigh watching these two still from behind that bush, he really loved Elias but never had the guts to admit such a thing to the younger male. Liz smiled as she sat down onto the bench and glanced at the stars now once they came out.

“Very lovely night.” Liz Hart said as she kept looking at the stars.

“Yeah it is.” Elias Goldstein said, as he gazed at the stars as well.

'Man why am I such a coward for? Why can't I ever tell him how I feel?' Luca Orlem asked himself, as he made a slight fist. Luca apparently starting to feel jealous of seeing them two together... but he kept himself hidden.

Liz Hart and Elias Goldstein stayed out there watching the stars, but then Liz soon got off the bench. Elias nodded towards her, since he knew it was late anyhow.

“Time to walk you back?” Elias Goldstein asked her.

“Yeah.” Liz Hart answered, as they went back together.

Once Liz reached the girl's dorm she headed inside and waved to Elias before she closed the door. Elias Goldstein headed off feeling love in his heart, he was glad that he was with Liz and had her as his girlfriend. The next day... Liz Hart woke up and got ready for school, she left her dorm room with a smile on her face. Elias Goldstein was waiting at the gate again for her, as they both walked hand in hand towards the academy building.

Once they got inside though, Elias took his hand out of her's, Liz didn't mind that much. Before they both headed up the stairs and went into the classroom. Oddly Luca Orlem shown up for class, or was it to ditch again? Elias Goldstein stared over at Luca none the less though, as Luca grunted when he noticed the blonde haired man staring his way. 

“What do you want?” Luca Orlem asked.

“Staying for class?” Liz Hart asked out, apparently stepping into Elias's way so he didn't have to answer.

“No way...” Luca Orlem pointed out, as he gave a light huff.

Liz Hart giggled as she took her seat, Elias Goldstein shrugged and took his own seat. Luca Orlem watched them both closely, though he felt so jealous that he dashed out of the classroom! Then a few moments later the bell rang and Professor Merkulova walked into the classroom.

“Okay class today we will go over why dark magic shouldn't be used. Now, I am sure there is someone who knows what it can do.” Professor Merkulova said, as he scanned the room before looking at Liz Hart. “Liz do you know why?” Professor Merkulova asked.

“It can harm someone.” Liz Hart answered.

“Correct, well done.” Professor Merkulova responded. 

Liz Hart smiled and gave herself a small cheer, as Elias Goldstein slightly glanced her way before he looked back towards the professor. 

“Also, we are going to go into groups to find a rare item today. It's located at the lake, so please pair up before meeting me there.” Professor Merkulova replied, before he walked to the classroom door and left. Yukiya Reizen got out of his seat, as he went to one of the female students as he was shy about asking. Liz Hart got out of her seat and went over to Elias's desk.

“Want to pair with me?” Liz Hart asked him.

“Of course I do.” Elias Goldstein answered, as he quickly got out of his seat.

Once everyone found a partner they all walked to the lake together. Professor Merkulova was already there waiting for the group of students to come. Then a small light shone onto a small blue bell on the ground, before the professor spoke up.

“Okay class, I want you to find a rare necklace that happens to be buried around the lake somewhere. I want you and your partners that you came here with to find it.” Professor Merkulova pointed out. They all nodded before going to search.

“Why is there a bell?” Elias Goldstein asked, as he pointed at the blue bell. Though it was seen and not buried and wasn't a necklace.

“I don't know, but let's find that necklace!” Liz Hart said excitedly.

“Okay.” Elias Goldstein said slowly, as he walked around.

“I found it.” Yukiya Reizen replied, as he shown the necklace that he found within the dirt.

“You found it, so you can keep it.” Professor Merkulova replied.

“Thank you sir.” Yukiya Reizen said happy a moment, as he put the necklace into his pocket.

Elias Goldstein shrugged as he picked up the small blue bell anyhow, as he looked at it. Though fate as it were told a tale about this bell, but Elias Goldstein hadn't yet known about such. They all seemed to gather by the professor now though. 

“Okay that's it for class today, make sure you study about magical fire for tomorrow's class.” Professor Merkulova told them.

The students nodded, as they all walked off. Yukiya Reizen was still proud that he had found the necklace though, as he wondered if he should keep it, or give it to someone else. Elias Goldstein walked behind the other students, just trailing his fingers against the small blue bell he found. 'I wonder why this blue bell was not a rare item?' Elias Goldstein asked himself in his mind. Liz Hart giggled, as she looked towards Elias Goldstein.

“Want to walk me to the girl's dorm?” Liz Hart asked him.

“Yeah, it is time for us to head back.” Elias Goldstein answered, as he put the small blue bell within his pocket. Then he held his hand out towards Liz Hart.

Liz Hart took his hand, as they walked side by side to the girl's dormitory. Liz Hart liked Elias Goldstein doing this for her, she really was in love with him. Once Elias Goldstein reached the girl's dormitory with Liz Hart, he started to blush.

“Why is your face so red?” Liz Hart asked him, as she smiled.

“I... I um, I love you so much.” Elias Goldsein replied, as he kept blushing.

Liz Hart giggled, as she let go of Elias Goldstein's hand, he kept staring at his hand now. Then Liz Hart waved towards him, so Elias Goldstein waved back as he walked off now.

'That was weird.' Elias Goldstein told himself, as he kept walking. Elias Goldstein didn't know why he felt so much love with her, but he did know he had feelings for Liz Hart, great feelings actually. Elias Goldstein walked over towards the boy's dormitory wondering to himself, he wanted to get her a gift. 'I can't give her that blue bell...' Elias Goldstein told himself in his head. He kept walking, then he stopped in his tracks. Luca Orlem yawned, as he opened the main door to the boy's dormitory.

“You are actually going to stay in your room, right?” Elias Goldstein asked the older man.

“Yeah, yeah.” Luca Orlem replied without even turning around, knowing who it was.

“I hope you do, I am off to my own room.” Elias Goldstein said, as he watched Luca Orlem enter in first.

'Why was he watching Luca for? The guy was his rival, major rival.' Elias Goldstein told himself and yet he couldn't keep his eyes off. Luca Orlem quickly walked over to his own dorm room door, before opening it up. Oddly Luca Orlem stopped himself, as he soon glanced back towards the younger male.

“Got a problem today?” Luca Orlem asked him.

“No... I am happy.” Elias Goldstein said, as he walked over to his own dorm room now.

“Good for you...” Luca Orlem said in a low tone, before he finally opened his dorm door then walked inside.

Though there was a slam of the door that Luca Orlem shut behind himself. Elias Goldstein shrugged and got a weird feeling come over himself, before he opened his own dorm door. Once Elias Goldstein stepped inside, closing the door gently. Elias Goldstein seen that Yukiya Reizen was already inside on his bed, as Elias Goldstein walked over to his own bed. Elias Goldstein kept his lamp on, like he normally did since he was scared of the dark.

Liz Hart went to her bed, as she smiled before she noticed Amelia Nile walk into the dorm room. Liz Hart was glad to have Amelia as her roommate and best friend at this academy.

“Can I talk with you?” Liz Hart asked her roommate.

“Yeah.” Amelia Nile replied, giving a small yawn.

“Well, today Elias told me that he loves me.” Liz Hart said excitedly.

“That is awesome, I hope he calls you his girlfriend next.” Amelia Nile said as she smiled, before laying onto her own bed.

Liz Hart smiled, as she nodded before dozing off to sleep. That night was a peaceful one, Liz Hart couldn't get Elias off her mind, she hoped though that Elias would get her something special.


	2. The Mystery of the Blue Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to Solmore  
> Rating: PG  
> WARNING:   
> Genre: Love/Romance  
> Pairings: Liz Hart/Elias Goldstein.   
> Summary: Something slowly turns...

The next day came, as Elias Goldstein got out of his bed and looked over towards Yukiya Reizen a bit. Yukiya Reizen gave a small yawn as he got up as well. 

“I am going to study before class.” Elias Goldstein replied towards his roommate.

“Okay, take care.” Yukiya Reizen replied, as he gave another yawn.

Elias Goldstein walked towards the door and unlocked it, before walking out. Elias Goldstein took out his key and locked it again, before he walked down the hallway towards the main door out of the boy's dormitory. Elias Goldstein left out of the main door as well, as he quickly walked towards the academy now. Once he got inside, he went up the stairs and went to the left side and into the library. Elias Goldstein walked over to a bookcase, searching for a book. Elias Goldstein soon found one, as he took it off the shelf. 

Elias Goldstein then walked over to a table, as he placed the book down, as he sat down onto the chair at the table. Elias Goldstein opened the book carefully and flipped to the page the rare items were listed on.

“What?” Elias Goldstein asked, as he stared over the page in disbelief. 

It didn't list anything about a small blue bell at all, not like it was a rare item. Though oddly, Elias Goldstein flipped to page ten. On that page it listed a small blue bell that has magical powers, it said the bell could help the person who finds it their one true love. Elias Goldstein quickly blushed, as he closed the book. 'Maybe Liz Hart is my real love?' Elias Goldstein asked himself in his mind. Elias Goldstein got off the chair, as he took the book into his hand. Elias Goldstein then walked back over to the bookcase where he got the book from and placed it back into its spot.

Elias Goldstein soon walked out of the library as he headed towards the classroom now, which was to the right anyhow. Elias Goldstein sighed a little before he headed up the long hallway towards the classroom, he wondered why there class was the last one up that hallway for. Oddly he never questioned this before.

“Hey.” Luca Orlem said, as he seen Elias Goldstein.

“I don't got time to argue with you.” Elias Goldstein pointed out.

“I wasn't arguing I was just saying hi.” Luca Orlem replied.

“Anyhow, I am going to class.” Elias Goldstein told him.

“I would, but I am feeling rather lonely. But I am certain no one wants to hear that.” Luca Orlem said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

“What do you want?” Elias Goldstein asked, getting irritated now.

“Nothing, just was saying.” Luca Orlem shrugged, before he walked off.

Elias Goldstein shrugged as he went into the classroom now, taking his normal seat. Liz Hart took her normal seat as well, before Yukiya Reizen. The bell soon rang as the Headmaster walked into the classroom. Liz Hart smiled, since she liked having the Headmaster teach classes as she paid attention.

“Today we were going to do a test about magical fire, but it seems that the rare item was found yesterday. However found it, can I please take a look at it?” Headmaster Randolph asked.

Yukiya Reizen got out of his seat and headed towards the front of the class, as he took the necklace out of his pocket. Then Yukiya Reizen handed it to the Headmaster.

“You can be seated.” Headmaster Randolph told Yukiya Reizen, as Yukiya Reizen just nodded as he returned to his desk. “As you can see this is a rare item. It can grant something, can someone tell me what?” Headmaster Randolph asked.

“A wish?” Liz Hart asked.

“No, it can't grant wishes. But it can find if your heart isn't pure with the one you are with or not.” Headmaster Randolph told her.

'Didn't the book he found say that the blue bell can do something like that?' Elias Goldstein asked in his head.

“Alright, today I want you all to write an essay on this necklace for the next day.” Headmaster Randolph replied, as the bell rang for them to leave now.

Liz Hart was the first one to leave her seat, after the Headmaster had headed out of the classroom. Elias Goldstein stared at the blackboard a bit, then gazed down at himself. Yukiya Reizen got out of his seat as he walked slowly over to Elias.

“Are you okay?” Yukiya Reizen asked him.

“Just am thinking of what to write.” Elias Goldstein answered, as he finally got out of his seat.

“Okay.” Yukiya Reizen said, as he walked towards the classroom door now.

Elias Goldstein slowly headed out of the classroom, it was odd since he was the last one out. Not only that, the hallway was so empty and his head was spinning. Elias Goldstein wondered why that was, as he slowly headed down the stairs, though he seemed to be slower at this too. Elias Goldstein soon knew something was wrong, before he finally reached the door and headed out of the academy. There was a small breeze, as Elias Goldstein soon took the small blue bell out of his pocket.

“So... you know who I really love?” Elias Goldstein asked the bell.

Not like it would answer... but oddly the blue bell glew a soft light blue color. Elias Goldstein seemed to stare at it. 'But wasn't the necklace the rare item, not this bell?' Elias Goldstein asked himself. Oddly he kept staring at the bell, even though the sky started to get dark. 

“Shouldn't you be heading to your dorm room?” Luca Orlem asked.

“Huh? Why are you here?” Elias Goldstein asked, as he quickly placed the small blue bell into his pocket.

“I wanted to see the stars today, is that such a crime?” Luca Orlem asked out.

“I guess not...” Elias Goldstein said slowly, before he started to walk off.

“That was weird.” Luca Orlem said, as he seemed to stare over the young man.

Elias Goldstein gave him no reply back as he kept walking now. Elias Goldstein soon went to the boy's dormitory, he had forgotten to take Liz Hart back to her's first. 'What is going on with me?' Elias Goldstein asked himself in his mind, before he just went to his dorm room and went to his bed. Elias Goldstein laid onto his bed, though that night seemed long to him at least.

~ (this is a dream...)

“Don't go please, I want you stay with me just one night.” The voice replied.

“Why should I?” Elias Goldstein asked, even though he couldn't see the person he knew who had spoke.

“Because, if you leave things won't turn out right.” The voice remarked.

“Uh huh.” Elias Goldstein said, as he turned away.

~ (back in the room.)

“Elias, Elias.” Yukiya Reizen said over and over again, shaking his roommate.

“Huh?” Elias Goldstein asked, as he opened his eyes.

“I think you were having a nightmare again.” Yukiya Reizen replied.

“But... I haven't had one in a long time...” Elias Goldstein said, as he felt his own body shaking.

“Try to sleep and keep calm.” Yukiya Reizen pointed out.

“I will try.” Elias Goldstein replied, as he closed his eyes again before dozing off again.


	3. Terrible Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to Solmore  
> Rating: PG  
> WARNING: Shounen-ai  
> Genre: Love/Romance  
> Pairings: Liz Hart/Elias Goldstein. Luca Orlem/Elias Goldstein  
> Summary: When things go bad, what happens then?

In the morning, Elias Goldstein got out of bed, though his mind was still spinning like it was the day before. Elias Goldstein rubbed his forehead, as he slowly walked towards the door and opened it up. Oddly, Elias Goldstein noticed that Yukiya was outside of their dorm room, Yukiya Reizen then locked the door as he glanced towards his roommate.

“You sure you are okay?” Yukiya Reizen asked in a worried tone.

“Yeah.” Elias Goldstein replied out.

Yukiya Reizen gave a weak smile, before he headed up the hallway until he got to the main door. Elias Goldstein breathed hard, but was able to walk towards the main door as well, as he soon stopped in his tracks, what was this? Luca Orlem was there holding the door open, none of the guy's thanked him at all though. Elias Goldstein grumbled before he headed out the door, no way was he going to thank Luca for this! Luca Orlem shrugged before he walked out as well, as he sighed to himself.

“Okay I guess I will come to class.” Luca Orlem replied.

“You will come to class?” Elias Goldstein asked as he shook his head. “Yeah right.” He added.

“Watch me.” Luca Orlem responded as he soon walked off towards the academy building.

Elias Goldstein shook his head once more, as he walked towards the academy as well. 'Today is going to be a weird day.' Elias Goldstein told himself, as his pace soon slowed down, but he kept walking. Once Elias Goldstein reached the academy, he walked inside it slowly, his head started to hurt more then it ever did. Elias Goldstein placed his hand against the wall, as he glanced up the stairs, but he never ditched... he always went to class. Elias Goldstein's eyes soon started to close though, as he tried his best to stay alert. Though strangely enough it got the best of him... as Elias Goldstein fell to the floor and his eyes closed shut.

Luca Orlem ran over towards the younger man, luckily he stayed on the stairs, the other students had gone to the classroom. Luca Orlem got very worried though, if he should carry him or not, but he soon slapped his left cheek. Then Luca Orlem carefully and gently picked up Elias Goldstein off the floor, as he carried him. Luca Orlem was quick enough, as he ran towards the nurse's office in the academy, once he reached it he looked around for the nurse.

“I don't know what happened.” Luca Orlem told the nurse.

“It's alright, just put him onto a bed.” The nurse replied.

Luca Orlem gave a nod, before he looked at the nurse now. Luca Orlem carefully placed Elias Goldstein onto the bed. The nurse went over towards Elias on the bed as she sighed now.

“Also don't tell him that I did this for him.” Luca Orlem pointed out, before he left the nurse's office.

“Okay.” The nurse said then.

The nurse sighed again, as she called up Klaus Goldstein on the magic phone. 

“Yeah it seems that your younger brother had one of his attacks again.” The nurse said on the magic phone.

“I will be there.” Klaus Goldstein replied back to her from the other end.

The nurse sighed, as she waited then finally Elias Goldstein opened his eyes and glanced around. The nurse mumbled softly, but she knew she couldn't tell him.

“I need to go to class...” Elias Goldstein replied, his only answer right now.

“You can't until you recover.” The nurse pointed out.

“Um, then can Liz Hart come here?” Elias Goldstein asked, but he was barely keeping his eyes open.

“No, she's in class.” The nurse answered.

Then Klaus Goldstein walked into the nurse's office looking rather mad, as Elias Goldstein gave a gulp out. Elias Goldstein hated when his older brother got called in for this things at times, since well... he knew that Klaus was very busy at the academy. 

“Why did you have an attack for?” Klaus Goldstein asked.

“It... just happened.” Elias Goldstein replied, as his eyes closed once more.

“He never got this bad.” The nurse said towards Klaus.

Klaus Goldstein gave a sigh out towards the nurse, as she looked to him. The nurse walked over to her dresser and got out a bunch of papers. She then handed them to Klaus, as he looked to her then looked towards the papers.

“Those are all the times so far he had attacks within the academy.” The nurse replied.

“Well, I hope he gets better so he can go to class. I don't want our parents being called up.” Klaus Goldstein told her.

“I understand, but I think you really should get a doctor to look at him.” The nurse pointed out.

“I can on a day off.” Klaus Goldstein told her, as he handed her the papers back and walked out of the room.

The nurse sighed again, as she went by the bed that Elias Goldstein was on. Elias Goldstein finally woke again, as he shifted off of the bed. Elias Goldstein glanced at the nurse as he gave a loud sigh.

“How long was I out?” Elias Goldstein asked.

“Awhile, class is over so you should head to your dorm room.” The nurse told him.

“I hope I can talk with Liz.” Elias Goldstein told her.

“If you hurry, I am sure you can still.” The nurse remarked, as she put the papers back into the dresser.

Elias Goldstein walked out of the nurse's office and walked out of the academy. Elias Goldstein smiled since he seen Liz Hart in the courtyard, so he ran over to her. Liz Hart smiled, as Elias Goldstein came over to her.

“Are you doing okay?” Liz Hart asked him.

“Yeah, just had an attack.” Elias Goldstein replied.

“I got to learn how to use the necklace.” Liz Hart told him.

“That's great, so um... you know your true love?” Elias Goldstein asked, as he blushed a bit.

“I only love you silly.” Liz Hart said, as she giggled.

“Promise that you will always love me.” Elias Goldstein stated, hoping she will actually do it.

“I promise.” Liz Hart replied, as she kissed Elias Goldstein on the lips. 

Elias Goldstein's heart beat very fast and loudly, he was so in love with her. Liz Hart smiled, as she took his hand. Elias Goldstein walked with her to the girl's dormitory now as she hugged him before heading inside. Elias Goldstein hugged her back, as he walked off and headed towards the boy dormitory, once he reached it he went inside.


	4. The Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to Solmore  
> Rating: PG  
> WARNING: Shounen-ai  
> Genre: Love/Hurt  
> Pairings: Luca Orlem/Elias Goldstein Liz Hart/Joel Crawford  
> Summary: Elias finds out things he never wanted to know...

Once morning came, Elias Goldstein waited by the gate by the girl's dormitory for Liz Hart to come outside. Liz Hart came out like normally, as she smiled once she saw Elias Goldstein waiting for her, but she gave a fake smile. Elias Goldstein being clueless at times, just take's her hand gently as they walk towards the academy together. Liz Hart looked to Elias Goldstein as she got mad now.

“I can walk on my own!” Liz Hart yelled, Elias Goldstein looked to her puzzled but took his hand out of her own.

“But...” Elias Goldstein said slowly, wondering what was wrong with her today.

“I found someone else, I am dating Joel Crawford.” Liz Hart replied.

“When did this... happen?” Elias Goldstein asked her, as he felt a very huge hurt inside of his heart. 

Elias Goldstein loved her so much, he didn't even see this coming one bit! 'What the heck was going on 'here? Elias Goldstein asked in his mind. Nothing made sense anymore... 'and when did she get with Joel?' Elias Goldstein asked, adding that question to his mind. Then Joel Crawford shown up, as Elias Goldstein felt hurt, mad and sad all at once! Liz Hart quickly went by Joel Crawford, like they always been together...

“So what you think of Joel here?” Liz Hart asked him.

'Really?' Elias Goldstein asked inside his mind. 'Did he really have to say what he thinks of him?' Elias Goldstein asked himself, as he felt like his whole world was shutting down before his eyes! 

“I... I guess okay?” Elias Goldstein asked, torn between running off... or crying right now!

“You can go to someone else now.” Liz Hart replied, as she put her hand into Joel's own.

“But...” Elias Goldstein tried to plead, but she walked away from him.

Elias Goldstein started to question where he went wrong at, what happened. Elias Goldstein was slower getting to the academy, though the person he didn't want to see... was there! Luca Orlem stood there by the academy doorway, but the green-haired man noticed something not right. Luca Orlem soon walked over to Elias Goldstein very quickly. 

“What is wrong, prince?” Luca Orlem asked though he wasn't certain if he should have said 'prince'.

Elias Goldstein sighed as he didn't even glance his way at all, as he tried to avoid him at all costs! Elias Goldstein already had got broken up, he didn't need a flirt like Luca... or did he? Luca Orlem sighed to himself, as he quickly caught up to the younger man. Soon, Elias Goldstein caught up to Liz Hart as he looked to her.

“Can we talk in private for a bit?” Elias Goldstein asked her.

“Okay, better be quick.” Liz Hart said, as she let go of Joel's hand to go to him.

Joel Crawford went up the stairs then, though when Luca Orlem came in he hid behind a pillar. Luca Orlem made sure they didn't spot him either, though Liz Hart didn't even notice and as for the Goldstein boy... he was paying attention to Liz, so Luca was in the clear.

“I thought you always loved me?” Elias Goldstein asked her, putting his head down.  
“I did, but I found someone else.” Liz Hart replied, not seeming to notice how hurt Elias looked.  
“Okay... and I guess you don’t care that I am hurt by this?” Elias Goldstein asked her now.  
“What? Only I am hurt.” Liz Hart pointed out.  
Elias Goldstein couldn’t believe what was being said here as he walked away to be alone to cry... as Luca Orlem saw the whole thing go down, as he quietly followed after the younger male. Luca Orlem froze seeing Elias Goldstein looking so sad still. Though Elias Goldstein left the academy building since he was way too hurt, he went to the courtyard and sat down to cry. But, Luca Orlem walked out right then as well.  
“Why so sad?” Luca Orlem asked as he went to sit next to Elias Goldstein whom was still crying.  
“She hurt me... then said I hurt her...” Elias Goldstein said through his tears.

“She is just rude, but I am here for you.” Luca Orlem said, as he gently wrapped his arms around him.  
Elias Goldstein oddly put his head against Luca's shoulder as he kept crying, he didn't care if the other man did see him cry. Elias Goldstein just needed comfort from anyone, even if that someone did happen to be the one he didn't expect to show any kindness at all towards him! Luca Orlem kept holding him, Luca didn't care if he messed classes at all, though he hated that the one he loved the most was crying, he needed to be here for Elias.   
“Please stop crying.” Luca Orlem whispered to Elias Goldstein, as he kept holding him and rubbing his back gently now.  
Elias Goldstein kept crying due to the heart break, he just got dumped out of the blue by Liz Hart... who would have known? She just toyed and played with his feelings, Elias thought to himself. Luca Orlem kept trying to comfort the youngest Goldstein that he loved so greatly. It was the first time ever that Elias Goldstein didn't come to class, as he kept crying against Luca Orlem not caring anymore.  
“I always loved you.” Luca Orlem whispered to him in a soft tone.  
“You... you did?” Elias Goldstein asked in shock, but was still crying.  
Luca Orlem sighed, he really tried to get Elias Goldstein to stop crying, but he knew the younger man was hurting greatly. When lunch even came... Elias Goldstein stayed where he was, crying against Luca Orlem, though Luca didn't mind since he got to hold the man he loved with all his heart. But, Luca Orlem grew worried that Elias Goldstein might just cry the whole entire day. No one else tried to cheer up the younger Goldstein, so it was up to him. Luca Orlem thought.  
“You can always sleep in my dorm room for the night.” Luca Orlem offered, as he gently dried Elias's tears.  
“I... I am still in so much pain and hurt.” Elias Goldstein answered.  
“I know, I know. But I am here for you.” Luca Orlem remarked, as he shown that he cared.  
“If... if I fall for you, then what?” Elias Goldstein asked.  
“Then that would be a pure blessing.” Luca Orlem stated out.  
Once it got dark... Elias Goldstein finally had calmed his crying and headed off to the boy's dormitory. Though Luca Orlem followed him, since he was overly worried about Elias Goldstein still. Elias Goldstein opened the main door and went inside, though he only went to his own dorm room. Luca Orlem snapped his fingers, before he headed off to his own dorm room. Liz Hart smiled, as she told Amelia how her day went, though Amelia frowned when Liz seemed to mention that she broke up with Elias Goldstein, Amelia thought them two were very close.


	5. Love and Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to Solmore  
> Rating:   
> WARNING:   
> Genre: Pain/Hurt  
> Pairings: Luca Orlem/Elias Goldstein   
> Summary: Liz becomes very jealous and decides to take matters into her own hands.

In the morning, Elias Goldstein left his dorm room and walked up the hallway like normal. He then went to the main doors and opened them and headed out. Elias Goldstein gave a sigh as he walked to the academy alone. Elias Goldstein went into the classroom as he sat in his normal spot again, though oddly Luca Orlem decided to sit right next to him. Liz Hart came in and sat down in her normal seat as well. Once the rest of the students had finally came into the classroom, the bell for class to start rang out. Klaus Goldstein oddly was teaching this day, which didn't really surprise Elias Goldstein at all. 

“Okay class, for today we are going to go over how to heal a very deep wound.” Klaus Goldstein told the class.

“Isn't that just healing wind still?” Liz Hart asked.

“No that can heal lot of other wounds though.” Klaus Goldstein replied, as he gave a deep sigh.

Liz Hart sulked a bit, she had guessed on the answer. Though at least no one had laughed at her, Liz Hart thought to herself. Klaus Goldstein sighed, as he went back to the huge lecture he had for the class. Elias Goldstein just took down the notes as he usually had, as he thought about the other day slightly. Luca Orlem put his hands behind his head a bit, just listening to Klaus Goldstein talk on and on about what could cure a deep wound. Luca Orlem even yawned, this class sure was boring him, he only shown because Elias Goldstein always came to class. Once the bell to let out class rang out, Liz Hart grabbed her stuff and headed out.

Elias Goldstein headed out as well, though oddly Luca Orlem was following him rather closely. Klaus Goldstein went back to his office to look over his paper work. Elias Goldstein went into the courtyard first, as he looked over the sky a moment.

“I think I will sit at the lake today.” Elias Goldstein replied.

“I will join you then.” Luca Orlem pointed out.

It was strange a bit, but Elias Goldstein didn't really mind that Luca Orlem was following him to the lake. Once they got to the lake, however, Luca Orlem sat down first as he patted his lap. Elias Goldstein glanced over the older man a little, though he oddly accepted... as he went onto Luca's lap. Luca Orlem grinned and held Elias Goldstein very gently on his lap, he loved the younger boy so much.

“We can cuddle.” Luca Orlem whispered to Elias Goldstein.

“Sure, I don't mind.” Elias Goldstein whispered back.

They then cuddled each other, as Luca Orlem grinned more and kissed the younger man's cheek. Though this caused Elias Goldstein to blush, this was the first time he had been happy in awhile now as well. Though oddly Liz Hart seen them two cuddle here, as she got very mad and jealous... 

“Hey, you can't have him!” Liz Hart yelled as she punched Luca's Orlem's hands.

“Ouch, what did I do?” Luca Orlem asked, but he did let go of the younger man. Not wanting too though.

“You two can't be together!” Liz Hart said again.

“What are you doing?” Elias Goldstein asked her.

“Just go and never see him again.” Liz Hart replied in an angry tone.

Luca Orlem tried to hug Elias Goldstein, but Liz Hart pushed Luca away. Luca Orlem mumbled, before he walked off sadly he loved Elias too much. Elias Goldstein sighed to himself now, as Liz Hart started to hit Elias's arms too now.

“I thought you loved someone else?' Elias Goldstein asked, as he rubbed over his arms.

“I do, but that doesn't mean that you two can be happy!” Liz Hart shouted.

“I was finally happy though.” Elias Goldstein whispered, his voice very low.

“You can't be happy, only I get to be happy!” Liz Hart yelled and glared towards Elias Goldstein.

“Fine... I'll go elsewhere.” Elias Goldstein said in a low tone, as he walked off.

Liz Hart made sure that Luca Orlem didn't come back over to the younger man either. Liz Hart was just grumpy now and she planned to ruin their lives if either one of them were happy! Luca Orlem tried to sneak back over to the lake again, as Liz Hart pushed Luca Orlem very hard. Luca Orlem sighed and walked off now.

“You know you might not like the outcome.” Luca Orlem warned her.

“I don't care, only my own happiness matters.” Liz Hart told him.

Luca Orlem walked off with a sad look on his face, all he did was cuddle with Elias Goldstein, was it really that bad? Luca Orlem asked himself, as many thoughts came to his mind. Elias Goldstein sighed to himself as he was left at the lake alone... he didn't want to be alone though. Luca Orlem walked back to the academy with a sad look on his face, other students didn't even want to talk with him. Joel Crawford smiled at Liz Hart when she brought him lunch this day. Elias Goldstein was going to leave the lake, just when he saw Yukiya walk over.

“You alright?” Yukiya Reizen asked.

“Not anymore.” Elias Goldstein answered.

“What happened?” Yukiya Reizen asked.

“Well... Liz got very mad at Luca for cuddling with me. I don't know why...” Elias Goldstein said, as he gave a sigh.

“I think she still likes you.” Yukiya Reizen replied.

“I really don't know.” Elias Goldstein whispered and looked down.

“Wait, do you like being with Luca?” Yukiya Reizen asked him.

“I... I felt happy with him. He made me blush and oddly I never been that happy in a long time...” Elias Goldstein admitted.

“I guess you fell for your own rival.” Yukiya Reizen said as he patted Elias's shoulder.

“I guess I did, but now Liz is making sure we don't see each other.” Elias Goldstein said in a low tone.

“I say just try to be with him.” Yukiya Reizen told him.

“I can try.” Elias Goldstein said, as he got up now.

Elias Goldstein went walking and looking for where Luca Orlem might have gone. Luca Orlem kept walking, as he went into the academy. Thoughts filled Luca Orlem's mind, really nasty thoughts at that, he couldn't shake them away either. Elias Goldstein walked away from the lake, he knew what he had to do... he had to go find Luca, but did he actually fall for his rival? Elias Goldstein asked himself this. Elias Goldstein ran now past the courtyard and got into the academy building, he looked around but couldn't see Luca Orlem anywhere there. Luca Orlem walked to the archieves sadly with his head down low, the thoughts not going away. 

Elias Goldstein quietly thought of where Luca could be, there was many places the older man liked to go, but one place came to his mind. Elias Goldstein found himself running down the hallways even, as he reached the archieves, hoping he made it there it time. Luca Orlem went by the windowsill as he sat by it, though he also looked out of it. Elias Goldstein went inside of the archieves, as he scanned over the area, when he spotted Luca by the window. Elias Goldstein quietly walked over to him, as he blushed before he reached out a hand towards Luca.

“What, prince?” Luca Orlem asked without even having to look.

“You look sad and I wanted to see how you were doing.” Elias Goldstein told him.

“I was only thinking of bad thoughts.” Luca Orlem replied, as he kept staring out the window.

“What kind?” Elias Goldstein asked.

“You know... the not coming back kind.” Luca Orlem sighed and sulked a bit by the windowsill.

“You mean suicide?” Elias Goldstein asked in a worried manner.

“Yes, that.” Luca Orlem answered, as he waved his hand.

“Well... don't.” Elias Goldstein told him, trying to calm him.

“Look I got feelings for you. You obviously aren't over Liz yet. I kind of invaded your space, I didn't give you time to heal.” Luca Orlem responded, as he sighed again.

“Um, but I was glad you had. You made me happy.” Elias Goldstein told him.

“I am your rival... but I love you and Liz wants us apart.” Luca Orlem sighed again.

“I was finally happy, I only felt your warmth... and I...” Elias Goldstein was saying, but he trailed off.

“Felt my warmth? What is it?” Luca Orlem asked, as he slightly looked to Elias Goldstein.

“I fell for you back...” Elias Goldstein said, giving a blush.

“We can't be together since if Liz finds out...” Luca Orlem replied, as he pushed Elias Goldstein away.

“I... won't let you go through this.” Elias Goldstein said, going closer to Luca.

“Leave me alone!” Luca Orlem shouted, as he pushed Elias Goldstein again.

Though this time he pushed him too hard, Luca Orlem didn't want to do it, but if it made him quit then he would. Elias Goldstein ran out of the archives crying, as Luca Orlem felt worse now for what he had done. Luca Orlem stayed there until night fall, then he jumped out the window and got lots of glass stuck inside his skin. But, Luca Orlem didn't care and didn't ask for anyone to heal him, he wanted to die... if he couldn't be with the man he loved so greatly, why even live for?


	6. The Great Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to Solmore  
> Rating:   
> WARNING: Death?  
> Genre: Pain/Hurt  
> Pairings: None?  
> Summary: The story leads to sad events...

Luca Orlem had too many deep wounds from the glass of the window, he got some out of his skin whining as he did so. It was quiet around the academy, perhaps everyone forgot about him? Perhaps Elias Goldstein moved on to find someone else? Luca Orlem kept asking himself, as his breathe got weaker by the second. Then Luca Orlem fell to the ground after that, his body became cold, very cold. The one who spotted his dead body though... was probably someone he didn't want to see it.

“No... you can't die!” Elias Goldstein yelled, as he knelt down next to the lifeless body of his boyfriend.

Headmaster Randolph had to pull Elias away from the body, but they did have a funeral for Luca Orlem so that he could be remembered. This was the saddest day that Elias Goldstein has even seen, he kept crying and no one could comfort him. Even his older brother Klaus Goldstein could not comfort Elias. Only Headmaster Randolph, Professor Schuyler, Elias Goldstein and Yukiya Reizen shown up for the funeral. Headmaster Randolph was the one to bury Luca, since Professor Schuyler couldn't even bring himself to do it.

“Now we got a bigger problem...” Headmaster Randolph said, as he put a grave stone by Luca's grave.

The grave stone read, 'Lover to Elias Goldstein, he will be missed by only a few.' Elias Goldstein cried by the grave, he couldn't even stop crying and no one could comfort him. Professor Schuyler agreed, that things at the academy will now be tough for the younger Goldstein boy... they knew what could happen. 

“I hate seeing him this way.” Yukiya Reizen pointed out.

“He might stay at the grave site longer then any of us...” Professor Schuyler replied.

“I want you to stay by him.” Headmaster Randolph told Professor Schuyler.

“I will do my best.” Professor Schuyler told him.

Elias Goldstein kept crying at the grave as he punched the ground, why did Luca Orlem have to die? Why did his boyfriend go through suicide? Elias Goldstein asked himself, Professor Schuyler sighed putting a hand onto Elias's shoulder.

“I know you are sad by his death, I know it will be hard for you.” Professor Schuyler told him.

“I... I fall in love with him.” Elias Goldstein said through his tears, even stuttering out his words.

“I am sure he misses you as well.” Professor Schuyler said, as he looked up at the sky as it started to rain.

This was how the story ended, a very sad and horrible way to die... Elias Goldstein never loved again after this and visited the grave any chance he got. But, they didn't make him go to classes anymore, since Elias Goldstein had fallen into a deep depression himself and they didn't want another student to die of suicide...


End file.
